<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Way Ticket by mojohwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675477">One Way Ticket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites'>mojohwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Armory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Gen, Pre-Fireteam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunter decides to trick The Spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Armory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Way Ticket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>One Way Ticket</h1>
<hr class="bumper-top"/><hr class="main"/>
<h2>There's no coming back from some hits.</h2><p>“I just need you to fudge the manifest to say that the painting was destroyed when those Hive attacked,” he explains confidently, leaning back against the crate in question.</p><p>
  <em> “You do realize this is the Spider we’re talking about, correct? If he figures out what we’re about to do, there will be consequences.” </em>
</p><p>“Hey, no dare is worth taking if there isn’t risk. And besides, this plan is foolproof!”</p><p>The Hunter turns and reaches into the crate, lifting a rectangular shape wrapped in protective cloth from the dense packing material. He sweeps away a few pieces that cling to it as he reveals the wooden frame.</p><p>“Now lemme take a look at this thing… hmm. What a weird mask. It doesn't even fully cover his face. What’s the deal?”</p><p>
  <em> “I believe it’s Pre-Golden Age Surrealism—the apple is a metaphor. That everything we see conceals something else, that we always want to see what is hidden behind what we see. A representation of the conflict between the visible that is hidden and the visible that is present.” </em>
</p><p>“Getting real deep there, bud.”</p><p>
  <em> “You asked.” </em>
</p><p>“Well I like the hat. Maybe I should get me one of those.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <em> Bounty posted sometime later to the syndicate's network. </em>
</p><p>&gt;&gt; WANTED: Vince Corvo, Thief<br/>
&gt;&gt; I don’t usually post bounties for the Light-mongers, but this one turned <em> very </em> personal. — The Spider</p>
<hr class="main"/><hr class="bumper-bottom"/><p class="grey">
  <em>Beloved, Unloved, to be Cherished Ornament</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Magpie's analysis is based on a direct quote from the artist—can y'all guess the artwork? 🍏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>